state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Enclave: The Hospital Staff
A group of medical professionals who are working on setting up a clinic. Enclave Names *The Doctors *The Healers *The Medics *The Physicians *The Practitioners Entry Missions This Enclave has three different entry missions. You'll only encounter one of these when this Special Enclave appears on your map. First Aid A group of survivors transmit a broadcast over the radio, telling the following: Hey neighbors, we're what's left of the old hospital staff. We have medical skills to trade, if you're interested. As you make contact with them, a group of raiders attack the Enclave. Your task is to defend them and kill the attackers. After you eliminate the incoming threat, the Enclave rewards you with a Meds Rucksack. Re-Up A group of survivors transmit a broadcast over the radio, telling the following: Hey neighbors, we're what's left of the old hospital staff. We have medical skills to trade, if you're interested. When you make contact with them, they tell you the following: Thanks for coming. We're building a clinic and there's a supply of meds at a nearby location, but our people can't get to them. * You can refuse to help them, thus cancelling the mission, or * you can agree to get it for them. If you agreed to help, your task is to travel to the location and find the equipment (Meds rucksack) they need. After you deliver it to them, the mission ends. Note: Getting a different Meds rucksack for them will also suffice. Stranded A survivor calls for your help through the radio. When you arrive to their location, they're surrounded by a bunch of zombies. After you save them, they tell you the following: Thanks, neighbor. I used to work at a hospital. We were scavenging for supplies to build a clinic when the zeds showed up. You can offer them to take them home. After you do so, the mission ends. Questline 'Reclaim the Clinic' The hospital staff asks for your help through the radio. They tell you the following: Hey neighbor, we found a location for our clinic, but the zombie situation is out of control. Can you help us out? Your task is to clear the clinic from zombies. Before you would do so, you can visit the enclave to get some help from them. It's an optional task, but if you do, they'll give you 2 Bottles of Strong Painkillers. After clearing the location out, the mission ends and the Enclave relocates to the clinic. Despite that they remain Friendy after this mission, they'll start providing the Ally Medical Advice Enclave Benefit. The Search for a Portable Generator The hospital staff asks for your help through the radio. They tell you the following: Hey neighbors, the clinic is coming together, but we need a generator to get things going. Let us know if you can help. Your task is to travel to the marked location to pick up a Portable Generator. After you find it, you must deliver it to the enclave. Delivering the generator will end the mission. Note: In case you have a Portable Generator in your Locker, picking that up will also suffice to progress with the mission, saving you the journey. Abducted! The hospital staff asks for your help through the radio. They tell you that a group of bandits took their surgeon. First you must visit the enclave to talk with them. One of them tells you the following: Our surgeon is the one who started the clinic project. I'll risk myself to get them back! * You can enlist them to help you out, * you can tell them that you're going alone and to stay where they are, or * you can refuse to help, thus cancelling the mission. After you eliminate the hostile survivors, your task is to take the surgeon back to their enclave. When you get them home, the mission ends. The Enclave becomes allied with you and starts providing the Medical Supplies Enclave Benefit. Note: If you refuse to help, the surgeon returns to the Enclave. They might give you the mission again later. Category:Special Enclaves